Seth MacFarlane
thumb|240pxSeth Woodbury MacFarlane (Kent, Connecticut, 26 de octubre de 1973) es un dibujante, guionista, productor, actor y director estadounidense conocido por ser el creador de las sitcoms animadas Padre de familia, American Dad y The Cleveland Show, donde presta sus voces en cada una de las series. Actualmente tiene su propia productora, Fuzzy Door Productions. Como actor, ha hecho apariciones en programas como Las chicas Gilmore y La Guerra en Casa. Su pasión por la ciencia ficción y la fantasía le ha llevado a realizar cameos como artista invitado en Star Trek: Enterprise y doblar a Johann Kraus en la película Hellboy II: The Golden Army de Guillermo del Toro al igual que en los créditos de apertura de Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder donde aparecía cantando. Sus producciones animadas son conocidas por las parodias que se llevan a cabo de las referencias culturales del cine y la televisión. En 2008 creó su propio canal de YouTube llamado Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. Como cantante, es conocido por su notable voz a la hora de actuar en Broadway con sus propios espectáculos. En 2009 hizo una aparición en el Proms de la BBC donde realizó su mejor actuación,3 allí, MacFarlane cantó durante un momento con la voz de Stewie.thumb|300px|right En ocasiones ha ofrecido charlas en universidades y colegios de Estados Unidos. Un reciente contrato firmado con FOX de 100 millones de dólares ha convertido a MacFarlane en el guionista y productor mejor pagado de toda la historia. Actualmente reside en Beverly Hills, donde adquirió una casa valorada en 13,5 millones de dólares. Biografía Vida temprana MacFarlane nació el 26 de octubre de 1973 en Kent, Connecticut.5 Su madre, Ann Perry (Apellido de soltera: Sager) y su padre, Ronald Milton MacFarlane son nativos de Newburyport, Massachusetts, ambos de raíces británicas y parcialmente canadienses.6 7 Durante su infancia, MacFarlane desarrolló interés por la ilustración y empezó a dibujar personajes animados, entre los que se encontraban Pedro Picapiedra y Pájaro Loco. A los nueve años, dibujó una tira cómica para el The Kent Good Times Dispatch titulado Walter Crouton. En 1991, de su instituto, recibió el diploma a través de la Escuela Episcopaliana de Kent. Su maestro, el reverendo Richardson W. Schell reprochó a MacFarlane su "pobre" estilo del humor y posteriormente pidió a FOX que no emitieran Padre de familia. Los padres de MacFarlane, de profesión: maestros del centro donde estudiaba su hijo, dimitieron en señal de protesta. Más tarde estudiaría animación en la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island (RISD por sus siglas en inglés), donde obtuvo el Certificado de Bellas Artes.9 Como estudiante, quiso trabajar para The Walt Disney Company, pero cambió de opinión tras graduarse.12 En la RISD presentó como tesis doctoral un cortometraje animado titulado The Life of Larry.9 Su profesor entregó su creación a los estudios de Hanna-Barbera donde más tarde sería contratado. Vida personal Él mismo se ha identificado como un ferviente seguidor de La guerra de las galaxias, Star Trek y demás ciencia ficción en general.14 15 El 26 de mayo de 2007 apareció en una convención de La guerra de las galaxias para promocionar el episodio Blue Harvest.16 MacFarlane es conocido por su voz y dotes de pianista, en sus primeros años, recibió clases por parte de una pareja de profesores que dieron lecciones de canto a Frank Sinatra. También ha formado parte de un club de jazz. En noviembre de 2008 y después de denegársele la entrada en el Crown Bar de Los Ángeles, éste respondió enviando a los propietarios del local 5.000 dólares en flores para el club. Respecto a su vida íntima, en una entrevista concedida a The Daily Princetonian, MacFarlane comentó ser soltero,18 donde se comparó con Brian Griffin: "De vez en cuando me parezco un poco a Brian - siempre buscando la persona idónea - pero cuando salgo, soy como mucho, el tipo de al lado". También ha declarado ser una persona atea. 11 de septiembre La mañana del 11 de septiembre de 2001, MacFarlane tenía previsto regresar a Los Ángeles en el vuelo 11 de American Airlines desde Boston. Tras sufrir una resaca después de una noche de celebraciones,21 y por un error en la hora de salida (8:15 en lugar de 7:45) producido por su agencia de viajes,22 llegó al aeropuerto Internacional Logan alrededor de las 7:30 siendo incapaz de coger el vuelo ya que el acceso a la aeronave estaba cerrada.22 15 minutos después del despegue se confirma que el vuelo 11 ha sido secuestrado, y a las 8:46 estrellado contra la Torre Norte del World Trade Center. Tras el impacto, el avión y el edificio quedaron destruidos. En una entrevista concedida a TVShowsOnDVD.Com, MacFarlane dijo lo siguiente sobre la suerte que tuvo: La única razón por la que realmente no me ha afectado tanto como podría haberlo hecho es que yo realmente no supe que estaba en peligro en absoluto hasta que todo hubo terminado, de modo que no pasé por ese momento de pánico. Después del suceso, era algo muy serio de pensar, pero la gente muy a menudo está a un pelo; cruzas la calle y casi te atropella un coche... En este caso, resultó que estuvo relacionado con algo muy importante. Realmente no puedo permitir que me afecte, ya que soy un escritor de comedias. Tengo que guardarlo en la recámara de la cabeza. Carrera televisiva thumb|300px|right En Hanna-Barbera, MacFarlane trabajó como caricaturista y guionista en el bloque de Cartoon Network, Cartoon Cartoons. Entre sus trabajos se encuentran Johnny Bravo, Vaca y Pollito y El laboratorio de Dexter.MacFarlane también creó y escribió un corto titulado Zoomates para el programa Oh Yeah! Cartoons de los Estudios Frederator en Nickelodeon.28 En 1996, MacFarlane creó a Larry y Steve, la cual estaba protagonizada por un hombre de mediana edad llamado Larry y su perro intelectual Steve. El cortometraje fue emitido en el espacio The Cartoon Cartoon Show. thumb|400px|right|Con este corto FOX le dio el presupuesto a Seth para hacer Padre de Familia Los ejecutivos de la FOX, tras ver las dos partes de Larry Shorts contrataron a MacFarlane para que creara una serie inspirada en los personajes. A los 24 años, se convirtió en el productor ejecutivo más joven. La FOX propuso a MacFarlane completar un corto de 15 minutos dándole 50.000 dolares de presupuesto para ello. MacFarlane declaró que el episodio piloto de Padre de familia le llevó medio año en crearlo y producirlo. Recordando una anécdota en una entrevista concedida a The New York Times, declaró "Pasé unos seis meses sin dormir y sin tener vida, tan sólo me dedicaba a dibujar como loco en mi cocina y trabajando el piloto." Alabado por el gran número de ventas en DVD y debido a la lealtad de sus fans, Padre de familia recaudó mil millones de dólares. Tras un acuerdo por 100 millones con la FOX, Padre de familia y American Dad quedan atadas hasta 2012. Dicho acuerdo hizo de él, el guionista de televisión mejor pagado del mundo. Padre de familia La primera emisión de Padre de familia dio comienzo el 31 de enero de 1999.32 La labor de MacFarlane para dar vida a la serie ha estado influenciada por Jackie Gleason y las obras de Woody Allen entre otros ejemplos más como Los Simpson y All in the Family. Además de escribir el guion de tres episodios, Death Has a Shadow, Family Guy Viewer Mail y North by North Quahog, ha prestado sus voces a los personajes principales: Peter, Stewie, Brian Griffin y Glenn Quagmire al igual que a Tom Tucker y su hijo Jake aparte de otros secundarios y minoritarios. El éxito de la serie le ha abierto muchas puertas a su creador que le llevaron a realizar eventos relacionados con la misma. El 26 de abril de 2005, junto con el compositor Walter Murphy, creó Family Guy: Live in Vegas. El álbum disponía de un espectáculo musical tipo Broadway y una pista adicional en la que MacFarlane canta con la voz de Stewie Griffin en Stewie's Sexy Party. MacFarlane ha declarado ser un fan de los musicales de Broadway, y añadió que el uso de musicales es un componente de su serie: Me encantan las exuberantes orquestas y las composiciones musicales de antaño... ese estilo de música consigue emocionarte. Soy muy optimista. Y tiene gracia. Es la única cosa que me falta de la música popular de hoy en día. Personas como Bing Crosby, o Frank Sinatra, o Dean Martin, o Mel Tormé aquellos chicos sonaban como si estuvieran pasándoselo a lo grande. En 2006 se publicó un videojuego de la serie. Un año después, en agosto, firmó un acuerdo de producción con AdSense. En las actuaciones en directo, MacFarlane se lleva al reparto artístico de gira. Family Guy Live ofrece a los fans la oportunidad de asistir a una lectura de guion de episodios inéditos. A mediados de 2007, los seguidores de Chicago tuvieron la oportunidad de asistir a la premiere de la sexta temporada con el episodio Blue Harvest. En cuanto a las giras, han actuado en Montreal, Nueva York y Los Ángeles.38 El 22 de julio de 2007, en una entrevista concedida a The Hollywood Reporter. anunció que podría estar trabajando en una película, aunque especificó que "no había nada oficial todavía".En septiembre, Ricky Blitt concedió a TV.com una entrevista donde confirmó que había empezado a trabajar en el guion. El 18 de julio de 2008, finalmente MacFarlane confirmó los planes para producir un largometraje de Padre de familia "por el año siguiente".41 Declaró tener alguna idea para la trama, "algo que no verías en la serie, lo cual para él es la única razón para rodar una película." Posteriormente añadió que se imagina el film como "un musical de antaño con un diálogo similar al de The Sound of Music". thumb|316px|rightA pesar de su popularidad, Padre de familia ha recibido también críticas. La PTC, grupo mediático frecuentemente crítico con la serie, organizó una campaña de cartas protesta para pedir la retirada de la parrilla de FOX, y han recopilado varias quejas por parte de la FCC quienes alegaban que algunos episodios mostraban contenidos indecentes. MacFarlane respondió a las críticas de la PTC con estas declaraciones, entre otras más: "Es como recibir el correo del odio de Hitler. Son gente terrible en el sentido literal". Padre de familia fue cancelada en dos ocasiones, aunque el gran apoyo recibido por los fans y las ventas de DVD obligaron a la cadena a reconsiderar su propia elección.46 También ha mencionado que aquellas cancelaciones afectaron al trabajo de los guionistas cada vez que FOX les daba permiso, "uno de los aspectos positivos del constante empujón respecto a la emisión del programa era que siempre teníamos que proveer a los guionistas". Durante la emisión de la sexta temporada, se detuvo la producción de los episodios de Padre de familia y American Dad debido a la huelga de guionistas (con la participación de MacFarlane que brindó su apoyo a los manifestantes mientras que la FOX, emitió tres episodios sin su consentimiento expreso). Tras el fin de la huelga, el 12 de febrero de 2008,47 volvió a reanudarse la producción de la serie con sus emisiones regulares a partir de Back to the Woods. American Dad Junto con Matt Weitzman y Mike Barker, creó American Dad. Su primera emisión vino después de la Super Bowl de 2005 como avance el 6 de enero de 2005. El programa dio comienzo de forma regular el 1 de mayo en la FOX.48 49 Al igual que en el apartado anterior, MacFarlane describe la serie con ciertas similitudes con All in the Family.35 Sin embargo, la mayoría de críticos y bloggers de televisión hallaron varias similitudes con la serie Sledge Hammer!, sobre todo por el personaje principal por sus comportamientos.requerida La política del Presidente George W. Bush sirvió de inspiración a la hora de crear la serie,50 el cual se centra en Stan Smith, un agente de la CIA y fanático neoconservador. Su mujer, Francine y sus hijos, Hayley y Steve Smith recrean la típica familia americana de clase media junto con Roger, un extraterrestre al que Stan rescató del Área 51, y Klaus, un pez que porta el cerebro transplantado de un esquiador olímpico de Alemania Oriental en los Juegos Olímpicos de 1986 (aquel año no había).51 52 MacFarlane dobla a Stan y a Roger, la voz del segundo está basada en Paul Lynde cuando interpretaba a Tío Arthur en Bewitched.8 Su hermana Rachael MacFarlane presta su voz a Hayley Smith.53 The Winner MacFarlane fue productor ejecutivo de la sitcom The Winner protagonizada por Rob Corddry. La serie se estrenó en FOX el 4 de marzo de 2007.54 La trama se centra en Glen, un hombre que hablaba de como había madurado a los 32 años y de recuperar su único amor después de que una mujer se mudara a su lado. Finalmente la conoce, tanto a ella como a su hijo del que se hace amigo. Tras la emisión de seis episodios, la serie fue definitivamente cancelada el 16 de mayo. Sin embargo, en Family Guy Live in Montreal, Seth declaró: "es como si pudiera haber una vida futura para The Winner".57 Tras el comentario, ni la cadena ni el productor han dado detalles sobre los planes para volver a poner la serie. The Winner fue mencionada en el episodio Family Gay de Padre de familia donde varios caballos de un hipódromo tenían nombre de programas cancelados de la FOX, The Winner fue una de ellas. The Cleveland Show En 2009 creó una serie spin-off de Padre de familia titulado The Cleveland Show centrado en Cleveland Brown y su nueva familia. La idea del proyecto vino por una sugerencia de Mike Henry. FOX ordenó la producción de 22 episodios cuyo estreno del primero sería el 27 de septiembre de 2009. Debido a la cancelación de King of the Hill,58 el traslado de franja del sábado noche de Sit Down, Shut Up,59 y la renovación de American Dad y Los Simpson, solo esta última es la única serie animada del bloque "Animation Domination" de FOX que no tiene la firma de MacFarlane. En un principio, la primera temporada consistía en 22 episodios,60 pero la cadena mandó la producción de una segunda con 13 más haciendo un total de 35 episodios. La noticia se hizo pública el 3 de mayo, antes del estreno de la serie.61 Tras los fuertes ratings de audiencia, la FOX volvió a ordenar la producción de 9 episodios más para la segunda temporada haciendo un total de 22 para la temporada y 44 de la serie. Huelga de guionistas en Hollywood de 2007-2008 Durante la huelga de guionistas en Hollywood de 2007-2008, MacFarlane se posicionó al lado de los guionistas y participó durante la huelga hasta el final. La producción oficial de Padre de familia se detuvo en casi la totalidad de diciembre de 2007 y varios meses después. La FOX continuó produciendo episodios sin la aprobación de MacFarlane a pesar de negarse a trabajar en la serie mientras durara la huelga, su contrato con la cadena le obligaba a contribuir en algunos episodios que se produjeron consecuentemente. Los rumores de la continuidad de la producción de la serie obligó a MacFarlane a pronunciarse "...sería una monumental cagada si decidieran seguir adelante la producción".94 La huelga finalizó el 12 de febrero de 2008.47 editar Creencias políticas MacFarlane es un simpatizante del Partido Demócrata. Él, donó cerca de 50.000 dolares para varios congresistas demócratas y para la campaña presidencial de Barack Obama. Artista invitado thumb|300px|rightMacFarlane ha realizado apariciones en programas de muchas clases y películas independientes. En 2002 hizo un cameo en el episodio Lorelai's Graduation Day de la serie Las Chicas Gilmore. Cuatro años después sería artista invitado en Hillary's Date en La Guerra en Casa, en I Wash My Hands of You de la misma serie apareció como un personaje anónimo que queda en secreto con Hillary, una adolescente. También ha sido el Alférez Rivers en Star Trek: Enterprise en los episodios The Forgotten y Affliction. Durante el año 2006, tuvo un papel en un corto independiente titulado Life is Short donde hizo de Dr. Ned, un psicólogo que aconsejaba a un hombre de baja estatura (Samm Levine) sobre tener relaciones con una mujer de un taller. Es un invitado frecuente en el programa de radio de Dr. Drew Pinsky, Loveline. En el programa MADtv del 11 de noviembre de 2006, MacFarlane hizo una recreación en live action de la escena del episodio Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High de Padre de familia donde la familia acusaba a Chris del asesinato del marido de su profesora. En un momento tenso, Meg, despavorida salta por la ventana. Después del sketch se corrió el rumor de que la actriz que la interpretaba murió al caer, siendo en realidad un gag de la propia escena. En la adaptación con personajes reales, el propio MacFarlane hacía de Peter, mientras que los demás actores interpretaban al resto de la familia a la vez que imitaban a otras celebridades: Nicole Parker como Kathy Griffin hacía de Lois Griffin, Ike Barinholtz como Dane Cook hacía de Chris, Nicole Randall Johnson como Queen Latifah hacía de Meg, y Keegan-Michael Key como Snoop Dogg hacía de Stewie. Seth presentó del Canadian Awards for the Electronic & Animated Arts's Second Annual Elan Awards el 15 de febrero de 2008.70 MacFarlane también ha aparecido en noticiarios y shows de madrugada como Jimmy Kimmel Live! y Late Show with David Letterman. El 19 de enero de 2007, MacFarlane apareció en Countdown with Keith Olbermann en la cadena MSNBC para hablar sobre la aparición de Stephen Colbert en The O'Reilly Factor and Bill O'Reilly's y la aparición de Bill O'Reilly de regreso en The Colbert Report. MacFarlane introdujo esa parte del programa diciendo con la voz de Stewie: «¡Oh, espera, Bill! Quédate quieto, deja que me cague encima tuya. ¡La victoria es mía!".73 Tres meses después, el 24 de marzo de 2007, entrevistaron a MacFarlane en el Talkshow with Spike Feresten de la Fox, y cerró el programa cantando la canción de Frank Sinatra You Make Me Feel So Young. También puso la voz de Stewie cuando apareció en un episodio de Bones como una alucinación de Seeley Booth inducida por un tumor cerebral. Para este episodio, MacFarlane escribió su propio diálogo. El 8 de mayo de 2009 fue uno de los invitados en Real Time with Bill Maher." Aparte de Padre de familia y American Dad. también ha prestado sus voces a varios personajes de otras series animadas y películas. Puso su voz a Wayne "The Main Brain" McClain de Aqua Teen Hunger Force. También ha doblado para Robot Chicken, incluyendo una parodia de Lion-O y el Emperador Palpatine al igual que a Peter Griffin para la misma serie, inclusive realizó una autoparodia de símismo en la premiere de la cuarta temporada. En la serie de Bob Boyle, Yin Yang Yo! puso la voz al "El Manotauro". En cuanto a sus participaciones en películas, hizo la voz de Johann Krauss en la película de 2008, Hellboy 2: el ejército dorado.80 También realizó un cameo en Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder. Para Hulu hizo un spot publicitario en donde era un alienígena que representaba la website como un "guion malvado que pretende destruir el mundo", además de esa interpretación, apareció doblando a los personajes de Padre de familia y American Dad a los que dobla. thumb|300px|rightEl 1 de agosto de 2009, actuó en el programa Proms de la BBC junto a John Wilson y su orquesta, donde interpretó una selección de canciones de varios musicales de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer compartiendo escenario con Kim Criswell, Sarah Fox, Thomas Allen y Curtis Stigers. En la gala se interpretaron tres canciones de Alta sociedad, Cantando bajo la lluvia y That's Entertainment!. El 20 de abril de 2010 puso la voz a I.S.R.A.E.L. (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady) en The Drawn Together Movie. Actualmente tiene como propuesta de relanzar para la cadena FOX la popular serie de Hanna-Barbera, Los Picapiedras, se estima que podría ser para 2013 o antes, se espera la confirmación de la compra de los derechos a Warner Bros Television y a Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Produccion Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Doblaje Original